


Versteckspiel

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hält Thiel vom Feierabend ab. Das bleibt nicht ohne Folgen für ihn ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nun jaaa ... Wirklich nicht besonders originell, aber vielleicht hat dennoch jemand ein wenig Freude an dieser kleinen Geschichte. ;)

„So Herr Professor, es reicht. Lassen Sie mich jetzt gefälligst endlich in Ruhe meine Arbeit beenden.“ Es war spät, sämtliche Kollegen waren bereits gegangen und auch Thiel wollte in einigen Minuten Feierabend machen. Daraus würde aber nichts werden, wenn Boerne ihn weiterhin ablenkte, indem er ihm ständig irgendwelche Belanglosigkeiten erzählte.  
„Ach, Herr Thiel. Es ist schon spät und Sie können sich doch jetzt sicher ohnehin nicht mehr wirklich auf Ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Also ich würde sagen ...“  
„Boerne! Raus hier. Und zwar auf der Stelle!“  
„Lassen Sie mich erst noch erzählen ...“  
„Boerne, ich zähle jetzt bis drei. Wenn Sie bis dahin nicht mein Büro verlassen haben, dann ... können Sie sich auf was gefasst machen.“  
Boerne sah ihn mit einem äußerst amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an. „So so.“  
„Eins ...“  
Boerne machte keinerlei Anstalten sich von der Stelle zu rühren, stand nur weiterhin lächelnd da.  
„Zwei ... Letzte Chance Boerne.“  
Boerne blieb noch immer stehen, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Drei.“ Ruckartig stand Thiel auf. „Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt, jetzt werden Sie Ihr blaues Wunder erleben.“  
„Dazu müssen Sie mich erst einmal kriegen. Ich bezweifle ja, dass Sie die nötige Fitness dafür besitzen.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ Boerne den Raum und rannte davon. Thiel nahm augenblicklich die Verfolgungsjagd auf. Er warf einen Blick in den langen Flur, von Boerne fehlte jede Spur. Weit konnte er jedoch noch nicht gekommen sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in einem Raum versteckt, er musste nur herausfinden in welchem ... 

Er stieß die Tür zu den Toiletten auf, hier war Boerne schon einmal nicht. Als nächstes blieb er vor der Tür der Abstellkammer stehen. Langsam drückte er die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. „Da sind Sie ja, Herr Professor.“  
Boerne stand in der linken Zimmerecke und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie haben mich schneller gefunden, als ich dachte. Alle Achtung, Herr Thiel.“  
„Sie sollten mich nicht unterschätzen.“ Thiel trat in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Wie könnte ich nur.“  
„Sparen Sie sich jetzt lieber Ihren Sarkasmus.“ Langsamen Schritten ging er auf Boerne zu. „Sie haben mich mal wieder von meinem Feierabend abgehalten.“  
„Nun ja, ich glaube ja nicht, dass Sie heute noch irgendwas Wichtiges vorhaben. Daher ...“  
„Boerne!“ Er machte einige weitere Schritte auf ihn zu, ihre Schuhspitzen berührten sich beinahe.  
„Was denn?“  
„Hören Sie auf mich zu provozieren.“  
„Wird der Herr Hauptkommissar sonst etwa wütend?“, fragte Boerne und schaute ihn wieder mit amüsierter Miene an. Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen, befanden sich Thiels Hände schon an seinen Schultern und drückten ihn gegen die Wand.  
„Der ist bereits wütend.“  
„Das ist natürlich sehr bedauerlich, aber ...“  
„Boerne, halten Sie endlich die Klappe.“ Er drückte ihn ein wenig stärker gegen die Wand, jedoch darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun.  
„Man nennt es Mund, Herr Thiel. Das sollten selbst Sie wissen.“  
„Ich weiß vor allem, dass ich Ihnen den Mund jetzt ... stopfen werde.“  
„Ach ja, wie wollen Sie das denn anstellen?“, fragte Boerne herausfordernd.  
„Das werden Sie gleich sehen“, murmelte Thiel, bevor er die Augen schloss, sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen leicht auf die von Boerne drückte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wurde doch kitschiger, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte ... ;)

Boerne zögerte nicht, schloss ebenfalls die Augen und öffnete seinen Mund. Öffnete ihn für Thiel, der ihm langsam seine Zunge hinein schob. Als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten, entwich beiden ein Seufzen. Der anfangs noch eher sanfte Kuss wurde schnell intensiver, fordernder. Thiel drückte sich gegen Boerne und legte seine rechte Hand in dessen Nacken. Er streichelte dort über die kurzen Haare, spürte wie Boerne durch die sanften Berührungen Gänsehaut bekam.  
„Für einen kurzen Moment haben Sie tatsächlich mal nichts gesprochen“, flüsterte Thiel gegen Boernes Lippen.  
„Ich ...“, setzte Boerne zu einer Antwort an, doch Thiel verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren Kuss, brachte ihn so wieder zum Schweigen. Noch schneller spielten jetzt ihre Zungen miteinander, noch stärker drückte sich Thiel gegen Boerne. Er schob sein Knie vorsichtig zwischen Boernes Beine und genoss das leise Aufstöhnen des anderen. Er löste sich von Boernes Mund, hauchte ihm einige Küsse auf den Hals, bevor er sich zu seinem linken Ohrläppchen vorbeugte und leicht hinein biss. Das schien zu viel für Boerne zu sein, der erneut aufstöhnte und anfing sich gegen Thiels Knie zu drängen.

Thiel rückte ein Stück von Boerne ab und ließ seinen Blick schmunzelnd an dessen Körper hinunter wandern. „Sie haben einen Ständer, Herr Professor.“  
„Es ist äußerst freundlich von Ihnen mich darauf hinzuweisen, aber das ist mir durchaus auch selbst klar.“  
Thiel trat wieder dichter an Boerne heran, schaute ihm ins Gesicht, sah seine stark geweiteten Pupillen. „Sind Sie meinetwegen so erregt?“, raunte er ihm zu.  
„Ja.“  
„Möchten Sie von mir angefasst werden?“  
„Ja“, presste Boerne abermals mit leicht heiserer Stimme hervor.  
„Dann bitten Sie mich darum.“ Seine Stimme hatte einen ebenfalls heiseren, rauen Ton angenommen.  
„Fassen Sie mich an ... bitte.“  
„Wo genau soll ich Sie anfassen? Hier?“ Thiel fuhr mit der rechten Hand leicht über die Beule in Boernes Hose.  
„Ja, bitte“, wimmerte Boerne.  
Thiel öffnete mit wenigen Handgriffen Boernes Hose und schob sie ihm samt Unterhose bis zu den Knien runter. Lächelnd betrachtete er die beachtliche Erektion. „Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie zum Orgasmus bringe?“ Er streifte mit dem Daumen für eine Sekunde über die sensible Spitze.  
Boerne keuchte leise auf. „Oh Gott, ja. Bitte tun Sie das.“  
Thiel ließ Boerne noch kurz warten, dann schloss er seine Finger um ihn. Boerne entwich ein erneutes Keuchen, diesmal deutlich lauter. Thiel begann ihn zu streicheln, ließ seine Hand sanft auf und ab gleiten.  
„Etwas fester bitte.“  
Er verstärkte seinen Griff ein wenig und beschleunigte die Bewegungen. „Gut so?“  
„Ja“, stieß Boerne wimmernd hervor. Ihm wurden allmählich die Knie weich und er suchte Halt an Thiel, krallte sich an seinem Pulli fest. Thiel berauschte sich an Boernes immer schneller werdender Atmung, daran wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor.  
„Gleich ...“, brachte Boerne nur noch mit brüchiger Stimme heraus. Thiel legte ein weiteres Mal an Tempo zu und spürte dass Boerne fast soweit war.  
„Frank!“, entrann es Boernes Kehle laut, als er in Thiels Hand kam. Sein Höhepunkt entlud sich in mehreren Schüben und Thiel glitt mit den Fingern noch einige Male langsam auf und ab, bis der Orgasmus abgeklungen war. Während Boerne sich wieder anzog, kramte Thiel ein altes Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche hervor und säuberte sich die Hand. Danach zog er Boerne an sich, ließ ihn in seinen Armen langsam wieder zu Atem kommen, spürte wie sein Herzschlag sich nach und nach normalisierte. 

Thiel löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Das war das dritte Mal in diesem Monat.“ Er versuchte vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, was ihm nur bedingt gelang.  
„Das weiß ich, mein Erinnerungsvermögen funktioniert ausgezeichnet.“  
„Dann merken Sie sich auch endlich mal, dass Sie mich nicht so oft von meiner Arbeit ablenken sollen.“  
„Ich bin mir ja sicher, dass Sie sich ab und zu äußerst gerne von mir ... ablenken lassen“, sagte Boerne mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Na ja ...“, sagte Thiel, konnte sich dabei gerade so das Grinsen verkneifen. Unrecht hatte Boerne ja schließlich nicht ... Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas. Sollte er es ignorieren oder Boerne darauf ansprechen? Er entschied sich für Letzteres, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig Überwindung kostete. „Sie haben da übrigens gerade meinen Vornamen ... gestöhnt.“  
Das Lächeln aus Boernes Gesicht verschwand. „Finden Sie ... Findest du das schlimm?“  
„Nein, ich finde das ... schön.“ Das letzte Wort hatte er beinahe geflüstert. „Ich ... ich würde den Namen eigentlich gerne öfter von ... dir hören.“  
„Gestöhnt?“  
„Nein, du Idiot. Also das auch, ja ...“ Thiels Lippen umspielte kurz ein Lächeln, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich meine generell. Eigentlich würde ich ja ganz gerne ... also ich will ...“  
„Was willst du?“ Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Dich.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, spürte Thiel, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Aha, mich. In deinem Bett? Oder doch wieder ...“  
„Du weißt doch ganz genau, was ich meine.“ Thiel rückte näher an Boerne ran.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das weiß.“ Boerne versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, aber man konnte die Unsicherheit heraushören.  
„Ich will dich. Nicht nur für Sex, sondern auch für ... alles andere.“  
Boerne erwiderte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur mit großen Augen an. Ausgerechnet jetzt schien es dem Professor einmal die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.  
„Bitte sag doch was.“  
Eine Hand griff vorsichtig nach seiner. „Ich ... ich will dich auch. Schon lange.“ Boerne senkte leicht den Blick. „Schon sehr lange.“  
Thiel spürte, wie ihn seinem Magen etwas nervös umher flatterte. „Warum hast du nie was gesagt?“  
„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass das ... auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“  
„Und das obwohl du doch sonst immer fast alles weißt“, murmelte Thiel.  
„Fast alles? Das halte ich ja glatt für untertrieben, ich ...“  
„Halt die Klappe“, wisperte Thiel mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Eben wolltest du noch, dass ich was sage. Und das heißt nicht Klappe, sondern ...“ Thiel drückte Boerne wieder gegen die Wand und küsste ihn mit so viel Leidenschaft, wie er nur aufbringen konnte. „Die Abstellkammer wählst du übrigens verdächtig oft als Versteck“, murmelte er danach gegen sein Ohr.  
„Zu schwer will ich es dir ja nicht machen.“  
„Fragt sich, wem du es wirklich nicht zu schwer machen willst ...“ Thiel löste sich aus der Umarmung. „So, nun lässt du mich aber endlich meine Arbeit fertig machen.“ Er hauchte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Wir sehen uns später, okay?“  
„Ich glaube ja nicht, dass du dich jetzt noch auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren kannst.“ Boerne hatte einen kurzen Blick auf Thiels Hose geworfen, dabei konnte ihm dessen Erregung nicht entgangen sein.  
„Natürlich kann ich das.“  
„Sicher?“ Boerne sah ihn mit einem äußerst verführerischen Blick an.  
„Ja ...“ Boerne sollte gefälligst aufhören, ihn so anzuschauen ...  
„Ganz sicher?“  
„Nein.“

Boerne lächelte, dann sank er vor ihm auf die Knie.


End file.
